


Getting Your Docks Off

by JKRobertson



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, UH VDAY Gift Exchange, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/pseuds/JKRobertson
Summary: Orihime has a Valentine’s Day surprise for Ulquiorra but he gets different ideas.





	Getting Your Docks Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unfortunate-souls-meet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unfortunate-souls-meet).



“What is the meaning of this?”  Ulquiorra asked the redheaded woman.  

 

Despite his flat, nearly bored tone, Orihime knew he was judging her choice. “Um, it’s supposed to be romantic?”

 

Ugh, there it was.  Ulquiorra was glad that he had centuries of experience with maintaining an impassive expression.  Despite an overwhelming desire, it was not difficult for the gigai-clad soul to refrain from rolling his eyes.

 

It was getting harder though.  Each day that passed, especially in the presence of the woman, had proven itself a struggle.  A struggle to maintain himself; who he was and who he had been. The problem wasn’t him, it was her.

 

She saw through him.  She saw past his his metaphorical mask of indifference and into his heart.  He had long ago abandoned the question of  _ how;  _ he had come to accept it was this was one of the universe’s great mysteries. 

 

The question that would not leave him alone, however, was  _ why _ .  Why did this woman persist?  Why couldn’t he leave her alone?  Why with each instance of understanding did he feel compelled to let that stone face crumble away, bit by dusty bit?

 

Somewhere deep inside of him, he knew the answer, but he did not have a name for it yet.

 

His attention was pulled away from his inner thoughts with her soft sigh. “I know you think it’s stupid, but—“

 

“I said no such thing, Woman,” green eyes stared hard down into deep brown, cutting off their owner’s words.

 

Another sigh.  “You don’t have to.  I can see it written all over your face.”

 

Heavy brows lifted in surprise.  Surely not, Ulquiorra thought. “I made no indication that would suggest that this activity is ill-advised.”

 

“You think it anyway,” she interjected through pursed lips and a scowl.

 

A cute scowl.

 

“Be that as it may, I can assure you that nothing was written on this face.”

 

She rolled her eyes.  He studied her, as he was wont to do.

 

“Anyway, it’s Valentine’s Day, and I wanted to plan something special for you, so that’s what we’re doing!” She announced, kneeling down to lay a blanket over the edge of the pier.  “This is supposed to be a fun thing for couples to do together to celebrate their bond.”

 

“To sit on a blanket in the cold weather above frigid waters?  Woman, if this is special, then it is only to place special emphasis on the irrational tendencies of--”

 

He was cut off as she stood and marched toward him, stopping his tongue with her own.  In his mouth.

 

What was this woman doing?  What was the purpose… oh. Oh.  This was rather pleasant. Ulquiorra could feel the blood in his gigai warm and move more quickly through the vessels, his artificial heart beating a bit closer to allegro.

 

His hands found their way to her hips, the black fingertips pressing into the fabric of her long skirt and raising it up an inch or two.  He pulled her body closer to his. He knew not what compelled this action, but he didn’t care to analyze that at the moment. He was more interested in following this intense need that was growing inside his gut to its conclusion.

 

Orihime broke the kiss and gasped.  “Wow,” she said, craning her head back to look at him.  “If I knew you could kiss like that I would have done it much sooner.”

 

Ulquiorra’s green irises looked darker than usual, his pupils dilated with hunger. “What have you done to me?” he growled.  One of the hands on her hips traveled up her spine to the base of her skull, using it to direct her mouth back to his. He wanted more of her flavor.  She tasted of pears and honey and human. As his tongue dragged along the textured surface of hers, he shivered. He felt he could continue this activity into perpetuity, but that he felt a more powerful impulse.

 

The woman whimpered into his mouth and he pulled away.  “Are you hurt, Orihime?” his rough voice asked her, the remaining hand on her hip slowly traveling over the curve of it down to cup the soft cheek of her ass, then lower to the back of her thigh.  Before she knew what was happening the former fourth Espada and yanked her leg up by the back of the knee and planted it around his hip. He hummed as he nestled his body between her legs and dipped his head down to kiss her again.

 

“Ulquiorra, wait!  We can’t do this here,” Orihime squeaked, placing her palms over his mouth.  When he finally straightened his neck and looked at her with furrowed brows, she said, “We can’t do  _ this _ kind of thing in public!”

 

“What is  _ this _ ?  Why can’t we do it here?  Is this not a celebration of our bond?  Is it not your intention to use this impractical location for such acts?”

 

“No!” Orihime replied with a look of horror on her face.  “No! We were only going to eat lunch here. We can’t make out here!”

 

Ulquiorra’s blood cooled.  What was this sensation? He let go of the woman and took a step back.  “You wished only to share a meal with me?” A trace of dejection was heard on his voice.

 

Orihime saw the hurt expression on his face.  He thought she was rejecting him. She stood up on her toes and pecked him on the lips and walked back to the blanket.  “Well, that  _ was _ the idea, but maybe…”

 

“Maybe what?”

 

“Maybe after we eat we can find a more private spot and… um…”

 

“And what, woman?  I insist you elaborate.”

 

“And make out some more?  You are, um, good at it,” the redhead answered in a tiny voice, playing at touching her finger tips together and looking down at her lap with flaming pink cheeks.

 

That cold sensation was washed away as quickly has it had come on.  “Am I? And what does  _ making out _ entail?”

 

“Um, are you really going to make me say it?”

 

“I am.  You promised to provide me with guidance in this life,” he said with finality.

 

“Well, it’s, um, kissing and touching,” she murmured through her swollen lips.

 

“Hmm, I see.  So we will eat and then procure an area of privacy.  Will your home suffice?”

 

She nodded.  For some reason her eyelids felt heavy and her cheeks felt hot, despite the chill in the air.  “So, you want to eat and go home to make out?”

 

A single nod with undisturbed eye contact told her everything she needed to know.

 

Neither of them noticed the seabirds swooping.  Neither of them noticed the old man in the fishing boat smoking a cigarette and arguing with someone on a cell phone.  Neither of them noticed the pointing and stares of school children as they walked past on a field trip through the park.  They were both too occupied eating the unconventional strawberry, spinach and bacon sandwiches she had made and the honey-sweetened tea she had brought.  They gave her other creations a miss. They were both too full.

 

Neither of them were ever full.

 

He gathered the leftovers, tying them up haphazardly into the blanket that was on the pier and started off at a brisk pace.  “Come, Woman,” he ordered, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling when she moved too slowly for his liking.

  
They made it home in record time. They generally took off their shoes and coats by the door but this time Ulquiorra kept going, peeling off the sweater he wore as well, then reached for the small woman, grasping her by her jaws and pulling her to him, crushing their lips together.

 

He kissed her like this, standing in the entrance of her apartment, for several minutes, letting his tongue rasp against hers and stealing the breath out of her lungs.  It made him feel alive and hungry; vital and brimming with a kind of fire he had previously only experienced during the throes of battle; one brought about by a mix of excitement and fear of the unknown combined with a desperate desire to see the situation through to its inevitable conclusion.

 

He broke the kiss at her insistence; and as she panted for breath, he asked, “What of the  _ touching  _ you spoke of?  Was not making out supposed to contain such an element?”   He didn’t wait around idly for her answer, instead dipping his head down to kiss the side of her face and her earlobe, the curve of her jaw and side of her neck.

 

Orihime’s breath hitched.  “Yes, um, you can touch my body.  Anywhere is fine; I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.  I can touch you, too, if you want.”

 

Ulquiorra raised his head and raised an eyebrow at her.  “Please. Illustrate to me these touches.”

 

Orihime put her palms on his body, right over his ribs.  “Well, you can start anywhere, but some areas are more sensitive than others, so you need to observe the way the person you touch is responding,” she said sliding her fingers up his torso until they reached his nipples.

 

Ulquiorra hissed.

 

“See?  That spot is more sensitive,” she said with a blush, letting her middle and index fingers on both hands map out the topography of his body.

 

Ulquiorra shivered.  “I wish to touch you, Woman,” he said in a low, thick voice.  “I wish for you to remove your clothing.” 

 

Orihime could barely breathe.  A sensation within her was stirring, a swirling desire bloomed throughout her chest and thumped between her legs.  The room felt darker and her face and inner thighs felt hot as she began to back further into the apartment. ‘Alright,” she agreed, and started to pull her sweater over her head.

 

Ulquiorra grew impatient and took the garment, whipping it off of her arms as his eyes fell on her body.  The swell of her breasts over the cups of her bra caught his attention and he licked his upper lip before settling his hands where his eyes had been, earning a gasp from Orihime.

 

A low growl sounded in his throat as the former Espada  pressed his fingertips into the soft flesh, and he felt his cock swelling against the fabric of his trousers.  “Dispatch of these restraints,” he ordered, his little fingers dipping under the straps of the bra. “This item is preventing me from touching you.”

 

Orihime whimpered.  It wasn’t just his touch, although it was driving her dizzy, but the way he looked at her like he wanted to eat her.  The way his voice conveyed his want of her. It made her feel weak. “Alright. Let’s go to my room,” she whispered. He could probably tell her to run down the street naked at this point and she might have obeyed.  Ulquiorra’s hands slid down to her waist as he backed her up into her room. 

 

Once the door was closed, the bra came off.  Her skirt was next and then his t-shirt and trousers, and then his hands were back on her body.  “So, this is making out? Am I executing this properly?” Ulquiorra murmured, bringing his lips to her neck and latching on at her pulse point as he kneaded her breasts with both hands.

 

A vague vocalization resembling an affirmation tumbled out of Orihime’s lips as she sighed, her own hands traveling over the hard edges of Ulquiorra’s body until the backs of her legs made contact with her bed, and she fell backward onto it.  Ulquiorra was transfixed with the way her tits bounced and moved like slow waves until they found equilibrium. His eyes traveled further down her body to the intersection of her legs. He noticed the discoloration of the fabric that covered it.   “Shall I touch here, too?” he asked, doing it anyway.

 

A cry ripped from her mouth and her hips lifted off the mattress at the contact, causing his reach to travel deeper into the wet fabric.  Ulquiorra watched with curious eyes as the woman seemed to twist and contort in pain, yet the words coming from her lips indicated she enjoyed this touch, words such as, “Yes, oh, please, Ulquiorra.”

 

Orihime was breathless and writhing, but her eyes opened long enough for her to notice Ulquiorra’s cock strain against the fabric of his boxer shorts.  She began to salivate and her knees bent up toward her shoulders. “Ulquiorra, come here,” she beckoned in hushed tones, and sighed as his weight settled on top of her.  

 

Ulquiorra pressed his eyes tightly shut as their naked torsos melded to one another.  The sensation was overwhelming and his brain threatened to shut down. But that sensation was nothing compared to what he experienced next as Orihime’s hand wormed its way between them and wrapped itself around the length of his cock, and slowly stroked it.

 

The sound that came out of Ulquiorra’s mouth was something neither of them ever expected to hear, a high pitched, shuddering whine.  It made Orihime smile and Ulquiorra open his eyes wide, suddenly embarrassed.

 

“Shh,” Orihime smiled up at him.  “Just enjoy it,” she said as she continued to move her hand up and down from head to base.  “Just go with what feels right.”

 

He didn’t really know what to do, but it seemed to him that his gigai had no confusion as he moved her hand out of the way and pressed his cotton-covered erection against her heat, groaning at the change in temperature.  He rocked his hips into hers and cupped her right breast, rubbing the side of his thumb over the surface of her taut nipple, as his mouth covered hers again as he rutted against her.

 

He had settled into just the right spot.  Orihime’s breath started to catch in her throat as each pass of Ulquiorra’s length caused ripples of stimulation to coil and constrict within her.  Her hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly as his breathing sped up, harsh pants against her lips causing him to break their kiss. He felt like there was something waiting for him past a horizon that he didn’t understand, and he needed to race toward it as fast as possible.  When Orihime’s labored breathing evolved into whines and whimpers, he opened his eyes. 

 

He wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  Her eyes were dark and heavy, her skin flushed and pink, lips swollen and wet.  She cried out his name and a sharp, unintelligible utterance as her fingernails dug into the back of his shoulders.  The sight combined with the sensations he was feeling in his groin and shoulders and the sound of his name falling from her lips pushed him past that mysterious horizon, and he found himself falling as his cock pulsed and twitched as he came in his drawers.

 

After the moment of bliss had passed, Ulquiorra was somewhat alarmed to find his gigai feeling heavier than usual as he collapsed on top of Orihime.  But, instead of protesting his dead weight, her arms wrapped gently around his shoulders and she kissed his face, whispering, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ulquiorra.”

 

A small, weary smile answered her.  “It is happy, isn’t it?”

 

END


End file.
